


[授权翻译]Happy Birthday生日快乐

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Calm Down Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Being Concerned, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik-centric, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Smitten Erik, Surprises
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 当Erik在某个夜晚下班回家，发现每个人似乎都消失的时候，他忍不住担心起来。





	[授权翻译]Happy Birthday生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940791) by [madmalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmalina/pseuds/madmalina). 



Happy Birthday

生日快乐

 

作者：madmalina  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

Summary:  
当Erik在某个夜晚下班回家，发现每个人似乎都消失的时候，他忍不住担心起来。

正文:  
当Erik在下班后回到家里的时候，屋子空荡荡的，这似乎是第一次。

 

很漫长的一天，Erik感到真特么的疲惫。他想要的不过是快点吃完晚饭然后抱着Charles在床上聊天直到他们俩都睡着。

 

Erik有点困惑的是，当他进入起居室的时候这里没有人，而这个相同的情况也发生在厨房和餐厅。现在差不多是晚餐时间了。他们应该在家里的某个地方，他确定在住宅通道上看到了Charles的汽车，就像他的外套在衣帽间一样，以及David和Raven的运动鞋还分散在地板上。

 

所以他们一定在家里的某个地方。

 

“Charles？”Erik在楼梯间大声地喊道。“Raven？Hank？David？”

 

没有回应。

 

片刻之后，Erik怀疑他们是否正在实行某种恶作剧。他能想象Raven或者是David躲在衣柜里然后跳出来吓他，但是Charles和Hank……Erik真的不敢想象他们两个中任何一个像这样做。

 

可能他们只是有事外出了一会儿——尽管这看起来似乎不大可能，因为现在已经是一月了，外面经常下雪。无论如何他们都不会把自己的外套和鞋子留在室内的。

 

他们到底在哪儿？

 

Erik自觉地闭上眼睛，伸展他的双手，任由他的力量在房屋中施展，温和地抚摸屋里的每一种金属，去感受那熟悉的气息——Erik突然睁开眼睛，皱了皱眉。他们都在家里，而且在一起，由于某种奇怪的原因，他们都在书房。至少他确定感受到了Charles的轮椅在那里，还有他的手表，David和Hank的手表以及Raven的手链。

 

究竟是为什么当他喊他们的时候，他们都没有回应？屋子里鸦雀无声，Erik刚刚的声音一定传到了书房。毕竟楼梯口离那里不是特别远。

 

Erik有一种不祥的感觉沉淀到他胃的深处，就像有一些不同寻常的事情要发生。事出寻常必有妖，这样的预兆以他的人生经验来说从来不是好事。他人生中那些糟糕的事件，他父亲的死，他母亲被送进医院，那一天，她，也去世了。这些事情发生之前都有着这样的预兆。

 

但是现在不需要害怕有些糟糕的事情已经发生了，不是吗？没有任何迹象表明他们现在有任何意外。他不该崩溃的。

 

没必要，Erik。冷静下来。

 

Erik做了一个深呼吸，走上楼梯，向左转沿着走廊朝着书房的方向走了几步,Charles的轮椅在这里存在的迹象越来越明显，可是还是没有任何声音真是够奇怪的。

 

"Charles？"

 

没有回应。

 

究竟为什么这么安静？

 

虽然Erik试图保持冷静，但是他无法克制住自己脖颈后的毛发竖起，整个人都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

如果他们有人出了什么事情，如果Charles出了什么事情——不可以。Charles必须好好的。

 

Erik心里面正在为最坏的打算做准备，含着泪水打开了门——

 

“惊喜！”

 

Erik几乎往后跳了好几英尺，在这过程中，他的脑袋撞到了门上。眼前的灯光，受伤的头部，他的心脏跳动的速度比寻常快了近百万倍，Erik整个人头晕眼花，努力把眼前的一切都看清，眼前所见就是快乐——快乐，Erik，没事！——所有人都在朝着他微笑。

 

“什…什么？”他努力眨着眼，一边结结巴巴地问道。

 

气球？桌上的巨大生日蛋糕？什么——？

 

“生日快乐，Erik！”Raven尖叫着，并用双臂搂住他。Erik轻轻地拍了拍Raven的肩膀，他的双手仍然微微颤抖。

 

生日？什么？这是真的吗——？

 

在他有时间回想确认之前，Raven放开了Erik，David紧紧搂着Erik的腰，使他几乎喘不过气来。

 

“生日快乐！我给你准备了一件礼物。”

 

David松开手，把一个包装糟糕、五颜六色的礼物塞到Erik手里。

 

“嗯…谢谢，David，”Erik说，他的大脑依旧当机，有点无法处理正在发生的事情。

 

David冲着Erik笑着。

 

“生日快乐，”Hank也这么说道，尽管比之前的两个人冷静太多，仍然握紧Erik的手，摇晃着。

 

Erik只能点点头,肾上腺素飙得太高，以至于他到现在都不能适应整个状况。他试图求助于Charles——他在动荡时期的锚，唯一能平息Erik自身难保的心中风暴的人，但是在他能够求助前，David再一次抓紧他的手。

 

“打开它，打开它！”David短促的尖叫声，兴奋地一蹦一跳，已经用力撕扯着Erik手里的包装纸。

 

“好，好，”Erik回道，试图微笑，开始乖乖地打开礼物。两个栗色发丝的人像从纸上滚落到Erik手里。

 

“他们是我做的，”David自豪地重复道。

 

“这是你。”他指着较大的那一个。“还有这个是Daddy,”他补充道，他指着另一个娃娃，似乎是用金属线做成的大圈并不是腿，很明显是轮椅的轮子。

 

“他们很漂亮，David。”Erik说，他的声音轻颤。他绝对是认真的。尽管他还不能真正理解发生了什么，但是他在此之前从没有得到过这样的东西，他不确定他是否会随时哭出来。

 

不过David没有注意到这个。他已经高兴地跳了起来，喊着，“蛋糕！”，然后坐了下来，在几秒钟内开始津津有味地咀嚼一大块蛋糕。

 

Erik再一次深呼吸，最终转向了角落，在那里他能感受到Charles轮椅上熟悉的嗡嗡声。Charles在这儿，坐在炉火边，像其他人一样微笑，但是看起来也有点小担忧。

 

Erik脑海里出现了温柔的唠叨，感受到了柔软的关切。“你还好吗？”

 

Erik点了点头，马上冷静了下来，走到他的男友身边去，整个人陷入扶手椅，把棕色发丝的小人放在空的象棋盘上，盯着他们，仍然有点不敢相信刚刚发生的一切。

 

“生日快乐，”Charles温暖地说着，伸出他的手，握住了Erik的手，他的拇指温柔地抚摸过Erik的手指。“我想这有点太过了？”

 

“厄……”Erik呼出一口长气。

 

Charles轻声笑着说，“我告诉Raven一个盛大的聚会过于隆重了，所以只有我们，但是我无法说服她不要上演这件令人惊讶的事情。我很抱歉让你担心了，”他平静地补充道。

 

Erik紧紧握住Charles的手，任由他自己陷入扶手椅里。“这很好，是我太愚蠢了，真的，我只是——”他咽下后面的话，再也说不出话来。

 

“我知道，”Charles用心灵感应的方式传达。“但是我们哪里也不会去的，Erik。我们不会离开你的。”

 

在Erik的脑海里中，没有什么能比Charles轻柔的爱抚更让他感到放松。Erik闭上眼睛，他允许Charles用温暖、安全和轻松代替填满他被恐慌和担忧占据的脑海的全部空间，使得Erik能再次顺畅地呼吸。

 

当他再一次睁开眼睛，看到了Raven，Hank和David坐在周围吃着蛋糕，哈哈大笑，而Charles就在他的旁边，仍然握着他的手，向他微笑，这一次，Erik也笑了起来。

 

他们在这儿。他们是安全的。他们做的这一切都是为了他。他们足够关心他到为了他计划了这一切，而在一年以前，他甚至不会有这种奢望。

 

他完全忘记了自己的生日。他已经超过15年没有庆祝过生日了。

 

“你是怎么知道今天是我的生日的？”Erik问Charles，尽管他已经知道了答案。

 

“我，恩……”Charles有些轻微的脸红。Erik爱死了Charles的脸颊如此的容易变粉。“事实上，我之前从你的脑海里偷看的。我希望你不要生我的气。”他略微有些担心地补充到。

 

在Erik来得及回答前，他的注意力就被Raven和David突然大声唱起的相当走调的生日快乐歌给转移了，他俩都在冲着他微笑。他整个人有点晕乎乎的，David趁机把巧克力糊在了他脸上。当他们结束歌唱时，所有人都开始鼓掌，Erik已经控制不住为他继子此刻脸上快乐的表情而感到开心。

 

“我没有生气，”他平静地对Charles说。“这很棒，谢谢你。”他断定Charles能感受到他此时此刻的所有感受，他那些没有说出口的话，那些他也许永远都没法准备好说出来的话，也不要紧，因为Charles知道。

 

Charles再次握紧他的手，“想尝尝你的生日蛋糕吗？Hank做的，”他补充道，咧嘴微笑。“我不会在你生日这天逼你吃我和Raven做的任何东西的。所以，不要担心。”

 

Erik笑了起来。“好吧，为什么不呢？”

~*~  
数个小时和几块蛋糕之后，一切都归于平静，Charles和Erik躺在Charles的大床上挤成一团。

 

Charles已经睡着了，Erik不想吵醒他，所以他只是小心地将脸埋在Charles的脖颈处，嗅着他男友的气味。这气味在近几个月对他而言是家一般的存在，他曾认为他再也不会有家。

 

“谢谢你，”他温柔地传达，知道这些想法将慢慢渗入Charles的梦中，但并不会吵醒他。“谢谢这一切，Charles。”

 

他的眼神扫过房间，落在摆满礼物的小茶几上。Raven和Hank给他的是几本食谱（他迫不及待地想要尝试这些食谱），来自Charles的是这套金属象棋，这样他可以在不触碰他们的情况下移动这些棋子，还有两个棕色发丝的小人亲密地躺在一起，就像Charles和他此刻一样。

 

这景象使得Erik的心脏膨胀得厉害，让他此刻有些难以呼吸。他从来没有想过他对其他人能有这样的意义。他不认为在他的生命中有人会浪费时间去思考为他准备什么样的生日礼物。他从没想过他会再次拥有一个家庭，会有人支持他，会有人想要他幸福。

 

幸福，多么奇怪的概念。自从他的父母离世之后，这个念头仿佛已经离他远去。尽管Erik甚至不知道他想要什么幸福，幸福于他而言可能只是，他再也无法想象他的生活里没有他们的样子。

 

“我爱你，”Erik不假思索地说。他从没有对Charles说过这句话，他太过于不安，使得他不敢承诺，过于害怕使得他不敢纵情投入任何事情，更不用说任何人了。

 

Charles没有移动。他入睡得很快，喊醒他要花费很多时间——Erik已经学到很多东西——但是Erik知道一些温暖的感觉以及甚至是Erik刚刚所传达的意味都将到达他的心灵。当Charles睡着的时候，会温暖地包裹着他，使得他的梦境安然快乐——就像Charles为Erik做的那样。自从他允许自己与他同居，那是第一次，Erik没有做噩梦。

 

Erik轻轻地把一缕头发从Charles的脸上拂开，然后紧紧地抱住他，闭上了眼睛。

 

“我爱你， Charles。”Erik再次传递了爱意，他觉得他好像感受到有一股柔和的暖流传来，冲刷过他，像温暖的毛毯紧紧裹着他，让他无比安心。 

完


End file.
